


Alfonse and Siegbert Support Log

by merryfortune



Series: Heroes Support Logs [4]
Category: Fire Emblem Heroes
Genre: Fluff, Implied Angst, M/M, Mentioned Characters, No Fates Spoilers, References to Birthright
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 16:54:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14430036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merryfortune/pseuds/merryfortune
Summary: Alfonse and Siegbert support log.





	1. Support Log C

**Alfonse** : Hello, Siegbert, I heard from Kiran that you had an interest in the library.

 **Siegbert** : Uh, yes. I mean, yes. I have a keen interest in the library. I apologise for trespassing previously. I did not realise that I did not have the necessary permission to enter.

 **Alfonse** : No harm done. I don’t believe in punishing fine minds, anyway.

 **Siegbert** : I’m gladdened to hear that. Also, I won’t lie: I have been avoiding you so as to not tread toes.

 **Alfonse** : Don’t worry. I’m the same. Unnecessary conflict is hurtful, no?

 **Siegbert** : I agree. There is no reason for unrest between comrades. Good, I was worried you might think me a coward for not owning up to my transgressions.

 **Alfonse** : You are a hero! I could never.

 **Siegbert** : Thank you, Prince Alfonse. Your understanding seems to know no bounds.

 **Alfonse** : Siegbert, you are too kind! You flatter me. So, can I interest you in perhaps a date?

 **Siegbert** : A date?!

 **Alfonse:** Yes, you, I, and the library: we could be study buddies!

 **Siegbert:** [sighing] Oh, you meant that sort of date. Why yes, of course, Prince Alfonse. I feel like we could learn much from each other.

 **Alfonse** : Excellent. Let’s meet again soon at the library.

 **Siegbert** : I look forward to it.

 **Alfonse** : Oh, and don’t feel hassled by Kiran. Kiran’s only trying to pull your leg with that sort of thing.

 **Siegbert** : Wait… Are you suggesting I’m gullible?


	2. Support Log B

**Alfonse** : So, we have all the library at our disposal, what would you like to do?

 **Siegbert** : Oh wow, I’m thrilled, honestly. There’s so much we could do!

 **Alfonse** : Exciting, isn’t it?

 **Siegbert** : The libraries available to me in my own realm pale in comparison to yours… So many choices: geography, etiquette, weaponry… What to choose, indeed?

 **Alfonse** : It’s a difficult decision, isn’t it?

 **Siegbert** : Almost… However, I think I’ve decided.

 **Alfonse** : Now, I’m excited. Do tell?

 **Siegbert** : History.

 **Alfonse** : A fine choice. Any specifics?

 **Siegbert** : Well… There is something. Is it true you have records and documents on all the heroes here?

 **Alfonse** : Yes. And not just documents or records from your timeline, but from similar or different ones. There is a multitude of realms and some of them differ slightly.

 **Siegbert** : Yes, that’s what I thought.

 **Alfonse** : Is something the matter?

 **Siegbert** : I would like to read records from timelines, unlike mine.

 **Alfonse** : Oh.

 **Siegbert:** I theorise that there may be timelines where I don’t… exist.

 **Alfonse** : Your theory would be correct.

 **Siegbert** : You say it so placidly, but it makes it nonetheless harrowing.

 **Alfonse** : Are you certain then? There are plenty more books on the shelves outside of history. Why don’t we take a look at a few records from Ylisse?

 **Siegbert** : No. I’ve made my mind up.

 **Alfonse** : Very well. I will fetch you the materials you desire then.


	3. Support Log A

**Siegbert** : How awful…

 **Alfonse** : Do you regret reading these materials?

 **Siegbert** : Not at all. I feel as though I understand Hoshido a lot better now. I can understand why Corrin made those choices.

 **Alfonse** : In-fighting among family is awful.

 **Siegbert** : You sound… empathetic?

 **Alfonse** : The Askran Castle is not as idyllic as it might seem. There are reasons why my sister and I are so cut off from our parents.

 **Siegbert** : My condolences.

 **Alfonse** : Still… Is there anything else you have learned? I’d rather not dwell on my family’s misgivings.

 **Siegbert** : I would rather not dwell on my family’s misgivings either… But it is very odd to know there are worlds where I did not come to exist. Or that there are worlds where my mother is not my mother.

 **Alfonse** : Understandable… I didn’t mean to pry. I must sound callous to you.

 **Siegbert** : Oh. Not at all. But, to answer your question, yes. I did learn a lot. I have now seen further firsthand evidence regarding how hard it must be to be a tactician and a leader. I understand Hoshido tactics better too. I just wish such knowledge did not come with the price of learning there are timelines where my dear Aunt Elise…

 **Alfonse** : Y-You don’t have to say such awful things out loud if you don’t wish.

 **Siegbert** : Thank you, Prince Alfonse.

 **Alfonse** : Please, we are friends. There is no need for titles among friends.

 **Siegbert** : Then allow me to correct myself. Thank you, Alfonse.


	4. Support Log S

**Siegbert** : Hello, Alfonse.

 **Alfonse** : Hello again. Is there anything I can do for you? Perhaps another study date?

 **Siegbert** : Er, yes. I suppose that is apt.

 **Alfonse** : Your hunger for knowledge is admirable, Siegbert. What’s caught your attention today? I’ve had a hankering for revisiting some old poems and sonnets from the bards of old.

 **Siegbert** : I have an interest in your history.

 **Alfonse** : There are plenty of grand Askran battles for you to investigate. Though, you are technically helping us make history now! Perhaps one day, there will songs about you and your war efforts in this era.

 **Siegbert** : You flatter me, but I believe I have miscommunicated myself.

 **Alfonse** : Alright. So, please educate me on your true intent. Though, its not like you to allow yourself a conversational misstep.

 **Siegbert** : I realise… I’m being secretive. I apologise. [deep breath] From the top. I have an interest in you specifically, Alfonse; not your country’s history – as fascinating as it is, admittedly. Furthermore, I do not want to engage with you on another study date. Instead, I… I want a date.

 **Alfonse** : A… date?

 **Siegbert** : Yes. A date.

 **Alfonse** : Like… the fruit? If so, I would be most pleased to accompany you on a lunch date. I am famished.

 **Siegbert** : [angry] How can you be so daft?!

 **Alfonse** : Pardon…?

 **Siegbert** : Oh… This isn’t anything like Ophelia’s romance novels…

 **Alfonse** : Who is Ophelia?

 **Siegbert** : Alfonse! I am asking you on a date! A date as in a mutually exclusive, going steady arrangement where we partake in romantic activities such as kissing and hand-holding!

 **Alfonse** : [red faced] Oh… I apologise for being daft.

 **Siegbert** : I apologise for yelling. I didn’t realise how difficult this could be. I have much to learn in the arts of seduction. I am novice unlike my dear companion Soleil.

 **Alfonse** : There is no need to apologise, Siegbert. I realise that my denseness is inconveniencing.

 **Siegbert** : No, I apologise for coming out of the blue with my feelings.

 **Alfonse** : No, allow me to apologise for not being receptive of your feelings.

 **Siegbert** : Please stop trying to out-gentleman me here. We are both princes. We are both adults. We can use words outside of “apology”, surely.

 **Alfonse** : Yes, quite right.

 **Siegbert** : So, allow me to reiterate, Alfonse. Would you be interested in a romantic liaison with me that is mutual and exclusive?

 **Alfonse** : [laughing] I would be honoured.

 **Siegbert** : Excellent! I am most pleased! I don’t think my heart’s ever beat like this before. Now, I will take you up on that lunch date if you are still hungry.

 **Alfonse** : That sounds most delightful.


End file.
